


8

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что сделают американцы, обнаружив потерпевший крушение инопланетный корабль? Конечно, утащат все в подземный бункер и будут изучать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	8

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "8"

_Если восьмерку положить на бок, получится бесконечность._

  
  
Чужой корабль горел.  
  
Его чисто случайно не разнесли на подлете: сочли необычно легким астероидом, просчитали траекторию и успокоились, потому что шел он прямиком на пустыню, а изучить такую здоровенную дуру аж ладони зачесались: Гоба по сравнению с ним нервно курил в сторонке.  
  
Как только стало ясно, что воронку в Мохаве забабахал не метеороид, вокруг неопознанного объекта выросли фургоны с тонированными стеклами, отряды спецназа и озабоченные люди в темных очках, говорящие в манжеты рубашек. Тушили военные: пожарных не пустили за периметр, но отобрали технику. Вертолет команды новостей покружил первые полчаса, пока в воздух не подняли «Апач» и не пообещали стрелять на поражение, хотя с высоты те ничего разобрать не могли, кроме горящей земли.  
  
Когда огонь залили пеной и все немного поостыло, а на горизонте занялся рассвет, вокруг уже возвели защитные сооружения, затянули пленкой со всех сторон. Чуть поодаль до хрипа спорили, кого пускать первыми – спецназ или ученых, потому что единых протоколов не было, как не было никогда раньше чужих космических кораблей. Наконец, сошлись на том, что спецназ возьмет аппаратуру, обрядили военных в костюмы химзащиты и осторожно вскрыли покореженную оболочку.  
  
Внутри был кислород. Воздух отличался по составу, но был пригоден для дыхания, и в Вашингтоне немедленно засуетились, отдавая приказы повторно проверить, не русские ли подсунули этот странный подарочек, однако в Москве ничего об этом не знали, кроме того, что засек спутник.  
  
Свет налобных фонарей выхватывал лохмотья покореженной обшивки, потом – не пострадавшие внутренние перегородки, слегка светящиеся изнутри. Чувствительная аппаратура уловила какой-то звук по другую сторону, и полковник перешел на жесты. Передвигаясь на полусогнутых ногах, рассредоточились, приготовившись палить по неизвестно чему; выломали панель, похожую на дверь и ею, возможно, даже бывшую – и увидели в прицелы то, чего увидеть не ожидали никак.  
  
В маленьком помещении, забившись в угол, находился человек. Подросток, еще совсем мальчишка, дрожащий от ужаса, залитый кровью. Он стоял над телом своего товарища, не то мертвого, не то раненого, и вжимался в угол с такой силой, будто хотел продавить его спиной.  
  
– Кто такой? – рыкнул полковник в динамик, но мальчишка не ответил. Он вскинул руки, в них крепко зажато было что-то, похожее больше всего на пульт от телевизора, но дрожащие пальцы держали его так отчаянно, что стало ясно: оружие.  
  
Ужас в глазах мальчишки ясно говорил – выстрелит. Не потому, что хочет зла, а от страха, от отчаяния, от безысходности.  
  
– Кто ты такой? – повторил полковник по-русски и затем по-китайски.  
  
Мальчишка не отвечал, только взгляд затравленно метался с одного шлема на другой. Руки с оружием тряслись. По ногам потекло: обмочился со страху.  
  
– Как бы его живым взять? – спросил полковник, и один из его людей немедленно отозвался:  
  
– Я попробую.  
  
– Аккуратно, Гринфилд.  
  
Это был судьбоносный момент: Арнольд Гринфилд по кличке Тэнк медленно опустил оружие, очень плавно поднял руки и стянул с головы шлем.  
  
– Гринфилд, ты ебанулся?! – взвыл в наушнике полковник.  
  
– Тихо, все нормально, все будет хорошо, – сказал Тэнк, обращаясь не то к нему, не то к маленькому пришельцу.  
  
Тот раскрыл рот от удивления и впился взглядом в человеческое лицо, будто ожидал, что под шлемом жвалы и дюжина глаз. Руки с оружием чуть опустились, будто ослабели, но вскинулись вновь, как только Тэнк сделал полшага к нему.  
  
– Все будет хорошо, – повторил Тэнк вполголоса.  
  
Воздух в корабле пах иначе, чувствовался иначе, но дышалось нормально. Еще полшага, очень медленно, и вот уже неизвестное оружие едва не упирается в грудь. Двигаясь неторопливо и мягко, Тэнк положил ладони поверх чужих рук.  
  
Парень всхлипнул, сморгнул слезы и сдался.  
  
Мягко отобрав у него оружие, Тэнк вслепую протянул неизвестную штуку назад, и там немедленно приняли; осторожно извлек мальчишку из угла, даже сквозь перчатки чувствуя, как тот трясется. Полуобняв, повлек к выходу, а там уже ждали распахнутые двери изолированного фургона.  
  
Инопланетянин оглянулся на Тэнка, и его покрасневшие от слез глаза были полны отчаяния и ужаса, а потом дверцы захлопнулись и фургон умчал лакомую добычу в глубокие норы, к людям в белых халатах и с чипами на бэйджах, разрешающих им доступ к самым тайным тайнам США.  
  
Однако довольно скоро Тэнк увидел инопланетянина снова.  
  
После того, как Тэнк подышал без защиты чужим воздухом, полковник надрал ему уши и закатал его с тем по соседству – в бункер, в камеру со стенами из нескольких метров бетона. Выпускали только в лабораторию, да и то сказать – выпускали... Под конвоем вели по целлофановой кишке. А там – датчики, иголки, сканеры, рентген, образцы крови, мочи, кала, спермы, слюны, соскобы кожи, и за целлофановой занавеской – собратья по оружию, потому что ведь неизвестно, что теперь, и не заражен ли он какой-нибудь неведомой инопланетной херней, и не начнет ли он бросаться не людей, меняться на клеточном уровне, и не полезут ли у него пауки из ушей.  
  
Прошло пару недель, прежде чем утыканный датчиками и иголками Тэнк увидел, как вели из соседнего отсека мальчишку, и поморщился от жалости, потому что того ждало все то же самое, но в двойном объеме, а если он правда был инопланетянином, так к тому же мог и вовсе не понимать, что с ним делают и зачем.  
  
Вот это «если» волновало всю секретную базу и Белый дом вдобавок. Мнения разделились. Найденыш практически не отличался от людей; его органы были чуть другого размера и чуть иначе расположены, но работали так же, он дышал воздухом базы и получал питание через капельницу, и помимо всепоглощающего ужаса перед всем, что его окружало, ничем не походил на чужака. Большинство считало мальчишку землянином; часть – русским шпионом, часть – китайским, еще часть рассуждала, что все это просто какое-то недоразумение или очень затянувшаяся шутка.  
  
Только одно мешало скептикам махнуть рукой и счесть пленника человеком: то, где его нашли. В обломках покопались лучшие умы современности – и к своему ужасу, не поняли ровным счетом ничего. Если о найденыше еще можно было спорить, то корабль совершенно точно имел внеземное происхождение.  
  
Через месяц Тэнка выпустили из заточения с приказом регулярно проходить обследования и не покидать базу. Чтобы не слонялся без дела, посадили за мониторы, и тут-то Тэнк познакомился с пришельцем поближе.  
  
Наблюдали за тем, разумеется, круглосуточно. К тому времени мальчишку перевели из бетонного ящика в ящик более благоустроенный, с ванной, туалетом, кроватью и большим монитором в стене: отсек номер восемь. На мониторе кучу часов в день показывали различные предметы, и приятный женский голос называл их, однако никто ни разу не видел, чтобы мальчишка проявил интерес к изучению языка или предпринял попытку общаться с людьми. Было выяснено, что голосовые связки у него работают, как у землян, потому что от боли он кричал и плакал, но заставить его говорить не получилось ни у ученых, ни у военных, которых, разумеется, интересовало устройство оружия и корабля.  
  
На исходе второго месяца интерес к пленнику отсека восемь постепенно стал угасать. В камере пришелец сидел, забившись в угол, или спал, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Ему выдали футболку и спортивные штаны, и он справился с ними, когда ему показали соответствующий видеоролик; таким же образом он разобрался с душем и туалетом, воду из которых после использования разбирали по молекулам, чтобы не дай боже не допустить утечки чего-нибудь ужасного и опасного. Когда стало ясно, что откладывать личинки в водосток пришелец вроде бы не пытается, ученые вздохнули со смесью облегчения и разочарования.  
  
Пришельца окрестили Эйтом, «восьмеркой», когда надоело произносить полностью «объект в отсеке восемь». Его научили отходить в дальний угол, когда над дверью зажигается красный свет, и подходить к двери, когда зажигается зеленый, и отходил он куда охотнее, так как зеленый свет означал, что его опять поведут в лабораторию. Там его уже привычно пристегивали к креслу, хотя он давно перестал вырываться и только рыдал от боли и унижения, когда руки в латексных перчатках исследовали все его тело до самых потайных уголков.  
  
Когда пошел третий месяц, ученые отчаялись найти хоть что-то интересное, и опыты почти прекратились. Теперь по зеленому свету заключенному только выдавали еду, убедившись опытным путем, что пришелец от нее не помрет. Ел он исключительно кисломолочные продукты, от мяса и растительной пищи отказывался с ужасом и отвергал даже йогурт с кусочками фруктов.  
  
Он смотрел информационные фильмы про Землю, бросал в стену маленький резиновый мячик, который ему дали эксперимента ради, и выглядел как самый обыкновенный молодой парень, изнывающий от безделья.  
  
От скуки и любопытства Тэнк загрузил свою фотографию в графический редактор, подписал свое имя и закинул в обучающие файлы, которые показывали пленнику. Это был первый раз, когда Эйт заинтересовался происходящим на мониторе. Впрочем, Тэнк считал, что его апатия – форма протеста: кому охота быть подопытной крысой? Чтобы какие-то прыщавые лаборанты записывали все твои действия, пытались что-то о тебе разузнать по тому, как ты реагируешь на раздражители... нет уж, пусть лучше считают отмороженым.  
  
Было неясно, что делать с этим загадочным пленником. Его инопланетное происхождение вызывало сомнения, но на всякий случай решено было оставить его в отсеке восемь до появления какой-либо более определенной информации. Число лаборантов за мониторами сократили, Тэнк попросился остаться, и ему позволили, потому как отпускать на волю его тоже на всякий случай не особенно хотели. Общаться с Эйтом через монитор не запрещали, но велели фиксировать все происходящее. Когда Тэнк подключил вебкамеру и улыбнулся пленнику с монитора, тот впервые оживился – и не сдержался, улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Раз в пару дней старикан в белом халате приносил Эйту какие-нибудь предметы и наблюдал за тем, что тот будет с ними делать – не то психолог, не то зоолог, Тэнк не спрашивал. Пленнику дали бумагу и карандаши, показали видеоролик с рисующими детьми, но ничего не добились. Психологозоолог покивал острой бородкой и велел держать себя в курсе дела. Еще мальчишке дали большой мяч, из тех, что используют для упражнений; с него Эйт навернулся, пытаясь залезть с ногами, и обиженно оттолкнул, растирая лодыжку и мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то песенку, что было немного даже странно, потому что ему явно было больно. Впрочем, кто их разберет, этих пришельцев, мало ли как они справляются с травмами. Тэнк оставил психологозоолога за камерами, облачился в костюм химзащиты, без которого по протоколу к инопланетянину соваться запрещалось, посигналил Эйту красным светом. Тот забился в угол, вскинулся с ужасом: приходили к нему теперь редко, но это никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
  
Тэнк приблизился мягко, без резких движений, погладил его по колену.  
  
– Эй, спокойно, это я, Тэнк. Тэнк, помнишь?  
  
Эйт сглотнул, настороженно притих, позволил провести сканером по ноге, намазать и замотать эластичным бинтом. Лодыжка у него была хрупкая и горячая, и так удобно ложилась в ладони, что отпускать ее не хотелось совсем, и Тэнк осторожно тискал ее, гладил, пока не стало неловко.  
  
– Ну, вот и все, не скачи только, ладно?  
  
Мальчишка, конечно, ничего не ответил, но глядел уже без страха. Черт-те что с этим чертовым пришельцем, и отчего Тэнку вдруг сделалось важно, чтобы тот не боялся?  
  
Вскоре об инопланетянине позабыли все важные люди, и только тощие лаборанты выполняли свою монотонную работу на наблюдательном посту. Тэнк даже и не удивился, оказавшись самым старшим по рангу при отсеке восемь, и с удовольствием запретил тащить Эйта на плановый осмотр, велев собирать анализы в очистительной системе туалета и душа. Мстительные лабораторные крысы настучали своему главному, и тот явился лично съездить по ушам зарвавшемуся вояке, после чего гордо удалился, велев тому либо извиниться, либо лично добыть недостающие анализы, раз он такой умный.  
  
Извиняться Тэнк не любил, впрочем, это мало кто любит. Список же анализов был короткий: кровь и сперма. И если с первым проблем не было, то соваться с иголками за вторым без медицинского образования было как-то несподручно. Почесав в затылке, Тэнк решил вопрос просто и по-военному: включив камеру, жестами объяснил Эйту, что от него требуется. Пленник вспыхнул как девочка; Тэнк вывел ему на монитор фотографию лаборатории. Мигом присмиревший Эйт стянул штаны и задвигал рукой на члене, жмурясь, хмурясь и кусая губы, вскинул на монитор глаза, полные отчаяния, потом все же как-то сумел расслабиться и завестись, порозовел, задышал, косясь на Тэнка, и довел себя до оргазма. Лаборанты унесли долгожданный анализ в пластиковом контейнере, а Тэнк остался наедине с вебкамерой и собственной эрекцией.  
  
Ну не то чтобы его это удивило. Эйт был такой, ну, «бой некст дор», обычный парень, симпатичный по земным стандартам, и по стандартам Тэнка тоже, хотя тот не любил об этом думать и старался подавлять в себе вот это вот самое. Товарищи по оружию не одобрили бы, да и сам он всегда чувствовал стыд и сожаление, когда срывался. Оттого когда-то давным-давно и ушел служить: среди мощных и плечистых еще как-то получалось сдерживать интерес. Но вот такие, тоненькие и краснеющие, выбивали землю из-под ног.  
  
Тэнк, кривясь, поправил член в штанах, пытаясь придумать, что с этим делать. Отлучиться в туалет было нельзя без сменщика, а звонить и вызывать кого-нибудь сейчас совсем не хотелось. Подрочить здесь? Воровато оглянувшись, он закрыл дверь, выключил вебкамеру. Высвободил набухший член, плюнул на ладонь и занялся делом.  
  
Эйт, как нарочно, пошел в душ, и струи воды набросились на его тело, оглаживая, бесстыдно вылизывая. Потекли по мокрым губам, по волосам, по зажмуренным векам, по необрезанному члену, скользнули между ягодиц. Упираясь взглядом в эту блестящую от воды задницу, Тэнк зашипел и кончил себе на живот – и немедленно почувствовал себя подонком и извращенцем.  
  
Ему было так мучительно стыдно, что после того он два дня не включал вебкамеру, наблюдая за Эйтом исключительно профессионально, по работе. Тот со скуки взялся за карандаши и бумагу, и как только он немного освоился с непривычным ему инструментом, стало очевидно, что у парня очень своеобразное видение мира. Тонкие линии сплетались в изображение без отрыва карандаша от бумаги. Он набросал свою камеру, потом корабль – видимо, тот, на котором прилетел, до того, как он превратился в бесформенный обгоревший ком. Затем, задумавшись, изобразил очень похожего на себя хрупкого юношу в лапах мощных существ, узнаваемых по характерной форме шлемов химзащиты, и в изгибе тонкого тела было столько чувственности, что Эйт раскраснелся, рисуя это, и сердито отпихнул рисунок, едва закончив. Он прошелся по камере, украдкой поправляя член, виновато и испуганно обвел взглядом камеры, следившие за каждым его движением. Упрямо поджав губы, лег на постель, завернулся в одеяло, как будто ткань была преградой для любопытных взглядов, вооруженных термосканерами и прочей техникой. Завозился, шустро двигая рукой, и впервые за время своего заточения отдрочил себе просто так, по собственному желанию.  
  
Рисунок с кораблем Тэнк отослал наверх, начальству, с томным Эйтом – забрал себе. И зря – вечером не смог удержаться, кончил в кулак под душем, насмотревшись на инопланетную эротику.  
  
Когда Эйт в следующий раз стал себя ласкать, Тэнк решительно включил вебкамеру, рассчитывая, что такое беспардонное вмешательство смутит мальчишку, и тот перестанет его провоцировать, сам того не зная. Эйт и впрямь вздрогнул, залился румянцем, но потом продолжил втихаря, пряча руку под одеялом. Обалдев, Тэнк на время забыл о стыде и сожалениях, упиваясь зрелищем, забормотал себе под нос всякую похабщину.  
  
– Покажи мне, детка, ну же, убери эту чертову тряпку...  
  
И Эйт, крепко зажмурившись, откинул одеяло, то ли обучающие языку файлы наконец пригодились, то ли понял по интонации. Он раскинул колени, бесстыже открываясь жадным камерам, одной рукой двигая тонкую кожицу на члене, другой – Тэнк охнул – лаская свою задницу, свою тесную дырочку, втискивая сразу два пальца. И тут уж утерпеть не было никаких сил. Тэнк сунул руку в штаны, стиснул потяжелевший член, и почти сразу Эйт выгнулся и брызнул спермой себе на бедро. Сладко постанывая, откинулся на подушку. Не в силах сдерживаться, Тэнк дрочил, со стыдом думая о том, что мальчишка видит, знает про него теперь; он потянулся было выключить вебкамеру, но Эйт вскинулся, глянул умоляюще и лукаво, и рука сама опустилась.  
  
– Хочешь посмотреть?.. – неуверенно спросил Тэнк, когда Эйт поднялся, подошел к монитору. Прильнув к самому экрану, кусая губы, пытался получше разглядеть; Танк вынул свой налившийся желанием член, встал, демонстрируя себя камере.  
  
– Нравится тебе? – вырвалось у него, и после этого было уже невозможно остановиться. – Смотри на меня, детка, смотри на мой член, он большой, правда? Хочешь его? Хочешь?  
  
Эйт коснулся монитора кончиками пальцев, открыл рот и сказал:  
  
– Тэнк.  
  
И от звука своего имени, своего прозвища, произнесенного несмелым голосом маленького инопланетянина, молчавшего три месяца даже под пытками, Тэнк глухо застонал, задвигал рукой еще быстрее и кончил, забрызгав комп.  
  
– Вот это да, детка, – пробормотал он, упав обратно на стул и расслабленно откидываясь на спинку.  
  
Весь этот эпизод он, разумеется, не стал фиксировать в логах.  
  
До следующей смены он чувствовал себя отвратительным мерзким типом, но Эйт так искренне обрадовался, увидев на мониторе его лицо, что немного отпустило. При виде его побитой жизнью рожи мало кто радовался, как-то больше наоборот.  
  
– Тэнк, – сказал мальчишка и фыркнул, будто вспомнив, как он отреагировал на свое имя в прошлый раз.  
  
– Чего ржешь, марсианин? Или кто ты там... блин. Откуда тебя только занесло на мою голову, чудо в перьях?  
  
– Блин, – повторил за ним Эйт.  
  
– Давай-давай, учи язык. Не проболтайся только потом, кто тебя плохому научил.  
  
Эйт вдохнул поглубже, будто набираясь храбрости, и старательно произнес:  
  
– Мой друг? Внутри корабль друг? Он смерть?  
  
– Да, живым одного тебя с корабля взяли, – ответил Тэнк. – Извини.  
  
Глаза пришельца заблестели от слез.  
  
– Я очень один, Тэнк...  
  
– Да ладно тебе, один. Вон сколько народу на уши поставил. Одних лаборантов целый выводок к тебе приставлен, чуешь?  
  
– На уши?.. – озадаченно повторил Эйт и тронул себя за ухо.  
  
– Схватываешь. Молодчага. Давай поговорим, как тебя занесло на нашу планету. Там, наверху, всем очень интересно. Давай, ну?  
  
Эйт устроился поудобнее и сказал, с трудом подбирая слова и отчаянной жестикуляцией пытаясь компенсировать незнание языка:  
  
– Я... отдыхать. Иметь фан. Дом, синий свет, нет дом. Нет видеть, дорога.  
  
Тэнк в далеком детстве любил играть в шарады и без особого труда расшифровал эту тарабарщину.  
  
– Вы потерялись? Это что у тебя, типа космический прогулочный катер что ли? Как он работает, ты можешь объяснить? Или схему нарисовать?  
  
Эйт всплеснул руками от бессилия.  
  
– Я нет летать корабль. Друг летать. Я... петь. Живой. Немного.  
  
– Типа музыкант что ли? А что значит петь живой?  
  
Мальчишка замотал головой:  
  
– Нет живой... жизнь. Я петь жизнь.  
  
– Нихера не понял, если честно. Ну ладно, разберемся потом. Ты мне насчет корабля скажи.  
  
Эйт только развел руками.  
  
Тэнк еще немного помучил его расспросами, но мальчишка явно не знал ничего полезного. Оно и понятно. Если бы, скажем, обычный студентик из колледжа рванул на уик-енд с приятелями, в море, на яхте папаши кого-то из друзей, и неизвестно откуда взявшаяся червоточина выплюнула бы их на другом конце галактики, много б он сумел рассказать об устройстве этой самой яхты? Или Беретты, найденной в ящике между сигнальными ракетами и заначкой виски?  
  
Тэнк отослал наверх файлы с разговором, наверху слегка и ненадолго заинтересовались, приходили пообщаться лично, но Эйт разговаривал крайне неохотно и только из страха, что будет плохо. Не выпытав ничего полезного, начальство вновь оставило их в покое.  
  
Оборзев от этой вседозволенности, Тэнк устраивал себе виртуальное порно ежедневно, пока однажды Эйт, растягивая пальцами свою сладкую дырочку, не прощебетал нежно, точно феечка:  
  
– Хотеть тебя здесь...  
  
И как назло, на всем этаже не было ни души, и система предупредила бы о том, что движется лифт и одна за другой по паролям открываются двери в коридоре, – идеальный момент, чтобы напрочь потерять голову. Тэнк опомнился, когда мальчишка стонал в его руках, неумело отвечал на поцелуи и с готовностью подмахивал тощим задом. Обыкновенный парень, горячий в койке, истосковавшийся по хорошему траху – и одновременно страшный, неизученный, непознанный пришелец, упрятанный в сверхбезопасный ящик с бетонными стенами, которые выдержали бы, наверное, и атомный взрыв. Что ты творишь, Тэнк, спросил он себя, вот так и начинаются фильмы ужасов, с одного дурака, который умирает первым... Но тут Эйт кончил, стиснув задницей столь желанный член, и Тэнк решил, что ради такого можно было бы даже и помереть, если очень нужно.  
  
Сам он кончил обалденно, забив свой пульсирующий орган в Эйта по самые яйца, и потом уже было поздно думать о какой-либо безопасности, оставалось только лежать не двигаясь, отходя от бурной страсти, пока сдувшийся член не выскользнул из ануса мальчишки сам. Эйт устроился поудобнее, обнял, стал ластиться, как девчонка, видно, совсем одичал тут один взаперти. Далеко от дома занесло бедолагу, и ведь не вернуться, даже если выпустят на волю...  
  
Хотя чего уж там. Не выпустят, конечно.  
  
Тэнк не хотел об этом думать, не сейчас. Сейчас было уютно и хорошо, и легко.  
  
– Покажи мне, что это такое, это твое петь жизнь, – попросил он, приподнявшись на локте.  
  
Эйт задумался, потом сунул в рот палец и сильно, до крови, прокусил.  
  
– Ты чего творишь, э?! – воскликнул Тэнк. – Сиди не дергайся, схожу за аптечкой...  
  
Мальчишка улыбнулся, помотал головой. Потянул его обратно, жестом велел смотреть. И тихонечко запел.  
  
Тэнк недоверчиво следил за тем, как затягивалась ранка. Быстро, прямо на глазах, заросла как не было, и только следы крови подсыхали на коже. Потом что-то зашуршало под столом.  
  
Тэнк подобрался, мигом вспомнив, что он солдат, запертый в бункере с существом внеземного происхождения. Приблизился, готовый отскочить, и увидел скомканный лист бумаги.  
  
Комок побурел, скукожился и пустил корни.  
  
Отшатнувшись, Тэнк едва не налетел на Эйта. Тот, перестав петь, рассмеялся, указал на зеленеющий побег:  
  
– Я петь жизнь. Слушать петь – жизнь. Это имя дерево, да?  
  
– Это бумага. Ее делают из дерева, типа того.  
  
– Дерево смерть, я петь, дерево жизнь. Хорошо!  
  
Тэнк вгляделся в его лицо, полное искренней радости, и представил, что будет, если об этом сообщить начальству. Он представил себе шеренги солдат, выращеных инопланетной песенкой от оплодотворенной яйцеклетки до машины уничтожения за считанные минуты, моментальное выращивание коммерческих культур и такую же моментальную нищету фермеров, живущих с долгожданного урожая, вырубку джунглей корпорациями, когда «зеленые» потеряют последний козырь – невосполнимость «легких планеты»...  
  
– Мне надо идти, – пробормотал он, и улыбка Эйта враз потухла.  
  
И от этого так защемило сердце, что Тэнк после смены напился до отключки, потому что это неправильно, недопустимо, когда такая обреченность в глазах.  
  
Три дня он раздумывал, что делать с чувством долга, оправдывая себя тем, что слишком сложно было бы объяснить начальству, почему на видео с невероятным пением он, Тэнк, валяется голый в обнимку с объектом. На четвертый, улучив момент, трахнул Эйта на полу его камеры.  
  
И вот там, лежа рядом с самым настоящим пришельцем, Тэнк внезапно осознал себя не солдатом, дававшим присягу Соединенным Штатам Америки, а гражданином мира, долг которого в первую очередь – перед планетой, которая вне политики. Это чувство огорошило его, и Тэнк, внимательно всмотревшись в глаза инопланетянина, сказал решительно:  
  
– Знаешь что, детка, тебе надо выбираться отсюда.  
  
Пару дней ушло на то, чтобы придумать, как это осуществить. Тэнк был не лучшим стратегом, и план получился простым до неприличия: дождаться, пока на их уровне никого не будет, притащить Эйта в будку наблюдения и врубить прямую трансляцию голоса на всю базу. А дальше – будь что будет...  
  
Это случилось в четверг после ланча. Разбрелись лаборанты, ушел старикан-психолог. Тэнк ввел код, потянул за рычаги, и Эйт покинул свой бетонный ящик.  
  
Они бегом бросились в будку, где был микрофон, которому предстояло стать главным орудием побега; Эйт запел, и его ласковый голос разнесся по всем уголкам базы.  
  
Их пытались остановить. Группа захвата во главе с полковником молниеносно спустилась с уровня выше, на всякий случай заткнув уши, но смерть оказалась бессильна против жизни.  
  
Из каждой доски поперли ветки, выплевывая листья, утолщаясь до сучьев, превращаясь в стволы. Огромные деревья быстро заполнили собой пространство, узловатые корни проламывали бетон, переплетались, точно змеи.  
  
Группа захвата рванула было в нападение, но кожаные ботинки на ногах полковника вдруг начали набухать, вздрагивать, раздулись в объеме, заревели – и через мгновение выросли в двух телят. Опрокинутый на землю полковник перекрестился и выхватил пистолет; в паре шагов от него у медвежьего клыка, что болтался на шнурке на шее одного солдата, отрастал медведь. Майки заколосились ростками хлопка, шерстяные пиджаки отращивали овец. Все, что когда-либо было живым, возвращалось к жизни. Лампы мерцали и гудели, некоторые не выдерживали и лопались, рассыпая искры, Тэнк успел еще подумать, что вот оно, вот откуда берется вся эта колоссальная энергия, ведь не из воздуха все это растет... С криками боли люди один за другим падали, скрючившись, из их животов пробивались наружу побеги риса и пшеницы, выскакивали окровавленные куры и свиньи, но песня продолжалась, живое оживало, и раны людей зарастали на глазах. В бункере за считаные минуты вырос лес, густо населенный ошалевшим зверьем, и полуголые люди после песенного потрошения были полностью деморализованы и не могли даже удержать свое оружие в руках.  
  
Очнувшись посреди джунглей, Тэнк вспомнил сокрушающую боль от пробивающегося сквозь кишечник ростка кукурузы. Та уже выпустила початки, укоренившись на полу в компании других растений – Тэнк с содроганием опознал компоненты съеденного утром тако. Он схватился за живот. От страшной раны не осталось и следа. Все еще в шоке от случившегося, он поднялся, тронул Эйта за плечо.  
  
– Нам пора уходить.  
  
Пришелец закрыл рот, и страшная песня жизни смолкла.  
  
– Много-много смерть везде, - сказал он и виновато погладил Тэнка по животу, будто извиняясь за потрошение.  
  
– Да уж...  
  
Крепко держа Эйта за руку, Тэнк помчался по диковинному подземному лесу, мимо кричащих и плачущих от страха людей. Из-под ног, истерически кудахча, бросались врассыпную куры, за кустами мелькнула волчья тень. На остальных уровнях творилось то же самое: джунгли, бурлящая жизнь и страшный переполох. База погрузилась в хаос. Эйт оглядывался по сторонам – высматривал, наверное, приятеля-инопланетянина, но останки с базы увезли, Тэнк точно знал. На самом верхнем уровне беглецы попали в толпу обезумевших от ужаса людей, пытавшихся выбраться на поверхность; затерявшись среди них, Тэнк и его спутник покинули базу.  
  
...Год спустя, когда над проплешинами вырубок в Амазонии снова шелестела листва, а вдоль западного побережья Африки стояли гордые тропические леса, точно эти места не видели никогда людей с топорами и пилами, маленького инопланетянина и его брутального защитника видели в Нью-Йорке. Они шли по Манхэттану, бросая на землю спички и смятые газеты, и Эйт пел не умолкая, точно птаха по весне. Разбивая асфальт, прорастали плакаты «Спасибо, 8!» и «Земля благодарит вас», оставленные на их пути армией «зеленых», удалившихся на безопасное расстояние.  
  
А из руин Музея Естественной Истории с торжествующим ревом поднимались динозавры, знаменуя начало новой эры.


End file.
